Royalist Kingdom
Overview The Royalist Kingdom, commonly known as RK is a sovereign state and it is an island based on Logia, having islands and territories in South America, Europe, Muhr and Aels. The''' Royalist Kingdom''' is a Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy consisting of four colonies, with HM Queen Sophia as the head of state. The Queen has no real political influence, and his position is essentially symbolic. Political power is held by the democratically elected House of Parliament under the leadership of the Prime Minister, who is the head of government. The Kingdom's defensive parameters resides on her own professional and technologically advanced armed forces. Accordingly and regardless of their numbers, the crown's military strategies are among the best to be found alongside her long-standing combat experiences. The Kingdom's foreign policies almost considered flexible, are mostly related with recognized powers, nevertheless, poorest nations and without proper defenses are unrecognized and left to be further humiliated by the international concert. Certainly, the crown's foreign policy is driven mostly by the Queen's Privy Council alongside her respective Royal Foreign Office. As a major developed capitalist economy, the Kingdom is a strong proponent of free trade, therefore trade agreements can be made if are reciprocal in nature. Government and Politics The form of government used in the''' Royalist Kingdom''' is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of government. Sophia is the Queen regnant of the Royalist Kingdom. The Queen is represented by the Governor-General at government level and by the Governors at state level. Although the Constitution gives extensive executive powers to the Governor-General, these are normally exercised only on the advice of the Prime Ministerr The position of Prime Minister, the RK's head of government, belongs to the Member of Parliament who can obtain the confidence of a majority in the House of Executors, usually the current leader of the largest political party in that chamber. The Prime Minister and Cabinet are formally appointed by the Monarch to form Her Majesty's Gorverment, though the Prime Minister chooses the Cabinet, and by convention HM The Queen espects the Prime Minister's choices. The Cabinet is traditionally drawn from members of the Prime Minister's party in both legislative houses, and mostly from the House of Executors, to which they are responsible. Executive power is exercised by the Prime Minister and Cabinet, all of whom are sworn into''' Her Majesty's Most Honourable Privy Council', and become Ministers of the Crown. The Rt. Hon. Maxine Lund, leader of the Labour Party, has been Prime Minister, since 23 April 2012. There are three branches of government: The legislature: the House of Parliament, comprising the King, the Senate, and the House of Representatives; the King is represented by the Governor-General, who by convention acts on the advice of his or her Ministers. The executive: the Royal Executive Council (the Governor-General as advised by the Executive Councillors); in practice, the councillors are the Prime Minister and Ministers of State. The judiciary: the High Court of the Royalist Kingdom and other Royal courts. The bicameral House of Parliament consists of the Queen, the Upper House (House of Lords) of 80 senators, and the Lower House (House of Executors) of 180 members. Members of the lower house are elected from single-member constituencies, commonly known as "electorates" or "seats", allocated to states on the basis of population, with each original state guaranteed a minimum of five seats. There are two major political groups that form government, in the states: the Labour Party, and the Coalition which is a formal grouping of two parties: the Social Democratic Party of the Royalist Kingdom and its minor partner, the "Progress and Development" Party. 'Foreign Relations and Military' ''See Main Article: Royal Armed Forces (RAM) See Main Artice: Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines Over recent decades, the Royalist Kingdom's foreign relations have been driven by a close association with Imperial of India, Dong Wu, NFPA, San Alejandro, the Universal Peace Enforcement Organization (UPEO) and others. The Royalist Kingdom is a member of the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development OECD), the Order of the Blue Rose, including other important groups. The Crown has pursued several major bilateral free trade agreements, most recently the Royalist Kingdom-San Alejandro Free Trade Agreement and Closer Economic Relations with the former RK Crown colony of Fluxonia. The Royalist Kingdom's foreign policy is guided by a commitment to multilateralism and regionalism, as well as to strong bilateral relations with its allies. Key concerns include free trade, terrorism, economic cooperation with its allies. The armed forces of the Royalist Kingdom, known as His/Her Majesty's Armed Forces or sometimes the Royal Armed Forces, and sometimes legally the Armed Forces of the Crown, encompasses the Royalist Kingdom Navy, the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF), and the Royalist Kingdom Air Force (RKAF). The Royal Armed Forces are a purely professional and volunteer force with a reported personnel strength in 2012 of 8,716,511,531 Regulars and 2,700,256,023 Volunteers. The Royal Armed Forces (RAM) the military organisation responsible for the defence of the Royalist Kingdom and her Crown Colonies, It possesses an array of ships, has a large fleet of warships, including capital ships like space frigates, assault carriers and single-ship craft. Ballistic missile submarines, aircraft carriers, amphibious assault ships, guided missile destroyers and nuclear powered submarines, including supercarriers are operated for maritime operations, furthermore, the Royal Armed Forces RAM are considered like one of the most technologically advanced and best trained armed forces over the recent decades. The''' Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Armed Forces (RAM) is the RK monarch, HM Queen Sophia, to whom members of the forces swear allegiance. Under Royalist Kingdom constitutional law, the armed forces are subordinate to the crown but can only be maintained in peace time by parliament's continuing consent. As a result, parliament still approves the continued existence of the standing armed forces on an annual basis. Consistent with longstanding constitutional convention, however, the Prime Minister holds de facto authority over the armed forces. The government appoints the Chief of the Defence Force from one of the armed services. The three forces are managed by the Ministry of Defence and controlled by the Royal War Office, chaired by the Secretary of State for Defense. On the other hand, the '''Royalist Kingdom Special Forces such as the Royal Special Service (RSS) provide troops trained for quick, mobile, military responses in counter-terrorism, land, maritime and amphibious operations, often where secrecy or covert tactics are required. The Royalist Kingdom has major military industries such as Polaris Systems and Albatross Systems that have produced the Sea VF-7s, the Phobos-class heavy frigate, the Sea Aldaris missile and the Royal Rhino tank amongst others. The Royalist Kingdom is a major arms seller as most of its arsenal's designs are available for the export market with the notable exception of nuclear-powered devices. Some of the RK designed equipments are specifically designed for exports, some RK's equipments have been largely modified to fit allied countries' requirements. The Royal Armed Forces are charged with protecting the Royalist Kingdom and its overseas territories, promoting RK's wider security interests, and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. Economy The Royalist Kingdom is a major developed capitalist economy and is one of the world's most globalised countries. The capital, Longinus, is a major financial centre for international business and commerce. The service sector contributes around 70% of the total GDP, industry 29%, and agriculture 1%. The Palladium is the currency of the Royalist Kingdom, its Crown dependencies ( New Tenessi, Royal Longinus and New Hertfordshire). The Royalist Kingdom has a capitalist mixed economy, which is fueled by abundant natural resources, a well-developed infrastructure, and high productivity, furthermore, the Royalist Kingdom has a large industrial capacity and is home to some of the largest, leading and most technologically advanced producers of motor vehicles, electronic equipment, machine tools, steel and nonferrous metals, ships, chemicals, textiles and processed foods., furthermore, the Royalist Kingdom is one of the leading nations in the fields of scientific research, particularly technology, machinery and biomedical research. Regions and Cities The Royalist Kingdom is divided into 17 regions of which all are on mainland RK. The regions are governed by regional councils, which serve as forums of cooperation for the municipalities of a region. The main tasks of the regions are regional planning and development of enterprise and education. In addition, the public health services are usually organized on the basis of regions. Currently, the only region where a popular election is held for the council is Goose Green. In addition to inter-municipal cooperation, which is the responsibility of regional councils, each region has a state Employment and Economic Development Centre, which is responsible for the local administration of labour, agriculture, fisheries, forestry and entrepreneurial affairs. The Royalist Kingdom Armed Forces regional offices are responsible for the regional defence preparations and for the administration of conscription within the region. Regions represent dialectal, cultural and economic variations better than the provinces, which are purely administrative divisions of the central government. Historically, regions are divisions of historical provinces of Royalist Kingdom, areas which represent dialects and culture more accurately. Regions: 1. Region of Longinus (Capital) 2. Region of Langley 3. Region of Goose Green 4. Region of Crichton 5. Region of Nexus 6. Region of Oxfordshire 7. Region of Kurast 8. Region of Ark Royal 9. Region of Novarius 10. Region of Zero 11. Region of Port Artur 12. Region of Port Brittany 13. Region of Port Kingston 14. Region of New Tenessi 15. Region of New Hertfordshire 16. Region of Priest 17. Region of Cricket -